


Another Game

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Rogue One AU
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 別宇宙のチアルートとベイズです。ジェダにいるふたりがイチャイチャしてるお話ですが、チアルートは未来を予感しています。





	Another Game

another game

 

「なるほど、今度はそういうゲームなのか」  
　夜明け前のまどろみの中、唐突に身を起こしたチアルートの言葉に、ベイズは目を覚ました。  
「……ゲーム？」  
　いぶかしげなベイズに、チアルートは、  
「ああ、悪い。起こしてしまったな」  
　と、答えた。  
「いいさ、また寝ればいい。トシのせいか、朝早く目が覚めちまうことも近頃は多いし」  
　ベイズももぞもぞと起き上がり、  
「おまえはちっともトシとらないけどな」  
　と、隣でベッドヘッドにもたれている男を見た。  
　薄暗かったが、チアルートのつややかな皮膚に覆われた鍛えられた筋肉のシルエットは見て取れた。  
「本当におまえは歳をとらない」  
　思わず、言葉にため息が混じる。  
「わたしは今のおまえも好きだぞ……昔からそうだったが、ますますいい男になってる」  
　チアルートは、その何でも見通すような薄青の目でベイズをまっすぐ見つめる。  
「はあ……言ってろ」  
「わたしがウソをつかないのはわかってるだろう」  
　チアルートはにやっと笑い、への字に曲がったベイズの唇の端にちゅっと口づけた。  
「昨夜は楽しかったか？」  
　ほんのり艶のある声でそう言われて、ベイズは動揺してしまう。  
　チアルートを受け入れた後ろに、まだ、熱をもっているような感覚が残っている。  
「すごく、いい声だった。ベイズ、おまえの感じてる声が好きなんだ」  
「そういう言い方するな」  
　チアルートとベイズがそういう関係になってからもう二十年も経つが、それに関してあけすけに語ることをベイズは好まなかった。  
「ええ？　だって、先週はおまえが、たっぷりわたしを悦ばせてくれたじゃないか」  
　普段は信仰厚く、飄然として、いかにもそういうことに疎そうなのに、チアルートは率直に言葉にしたし、積極的に態度に表す。  
　ベイズにとってそれはうれしかったが、同じように返すことはできなかった。  
「んー、どうしてそう、おまえは情緒がないんだ」  
　つい、文句を言うことになる。  
「情緒……あるよ。こんないい男と寝ることができて、わたしは幸せ者だ」  
　チアルートが間近に顔を近づけて言ったのに、ベイズはしかめ面をして見せた。  
「それが、情緒に欠ける、つってるんだ」  
「どう言えばいいんだ」  
「あー……」  
　そこで、ベイズは言葉に詰まった。  
　しばらくして、ため息をつき、  
「……愛してるぜ、色男」  
　と、顔をそむけて言った。  
　チアルートはそんな風に照れるベイズがたまらなく好きだったので、思い切り抱きしめながら、シーツの上に押し倒した。そのまま顔中にキスの雨を降らせながら、「ベイズ……愛してる……」とかきくどいた。チアルートはベイズが、年々、魅力が増していると思っている。目尻に刻まれた皺も、狷介さの増した口元も、何もかもが好ましい。  
　だが、それを言っても、ベイズにはいまひとつ理解されない。  
「なあ、チア、どうしておれと一緒にいてくれるんだ？」  
「一緒じゃないといやだから」  
　ベイズの脚に自分のを絡めて拘束しながら、チアルートは答える。ときどき、ベイズは自分がチアルートを束縛しているのではないかと不安になるらしい。  
「おまえはいい大人なんだから、何だってひとりで出来るだろう」  
「おまえの作った朝がゆが食べたいから」  
「腹が減ったのか？」  
　こういうとき、ベイズは無条件にチアルートの保護者になってしまう。  
「いや、今はまだ……わたしもトシだな」  
　チアルートは笑った。  
「おまえこそ、こんな生活力のない男とどうして一緒にいてくれるんだ」  
　それは本当のことで、カイバー寺院が崩壊してからも、チアルートは祈ることと、教えを説くこと、ザマ＝シウォを鍛錬すること以外はしようとしなかった。働いて金を稼ぎ、身の回りの世話をして養ってきたのはベイズだった。  
「ほっといたら死ぬからな」  
「ひとりで出来る、って、さっき言ってただろう」  
　チアルートは混ぜっ返した。  
　ベイズはまたため息をついた。  
「わかったよ、おまえに惚れてるからだよ」  
　その言葉にチアルートは、ベイズを抱く腕に力を込める。  
「わたしもそうだ。離れたくない。それだけだ」  
　そして、ベイズの目尻に唇を押し付けた。  
「恥ずかしくないのか？」  
「さっき、『情緒がない』って文句を言ったのは誰だ？」  
　何年経っても、すぐに照れるベイズはかわいい。チアルートのキスは、次第に色を帯びたものになってきた。耳朶に軽く歯を立てながら、熱い息を吹きかけると、ベイズは息をのむ。  
　このままもう一度なだれこんでもいいかな……と、思いながら、チアルートがベイズの耳を愛でていると、  
「……で、『ゲーム』というのは、何のことだ」  
　ベイズが手で遮った。  
「わからん」  
　せっかく興が乗ってきたところなのに、と、残念に思いながらチアルートは答えた。  
「わたしの力が試されるんだろう、ということだ」  
「試したかったから、今、こうしているんだろう？　ジェダイを待ちながら」  
　ベイズの言う通りで、帝国軍にカイバーの寺院を破壊されてからも、チアルートはジェダイがなんらかの救いをもたらしに来ることを信じて、ジェダ・シティで待ち続けていた。直接、帝国軍と戦いたかったベイズは、一時、ジェダを離れたこともあったが、結局、戻ってきた。ジェダに。というよりも、チアルートのもとに。  
「おまえにつきあわせるつもりではなかった」  
　チアルートは自分がベイズを引き戻したように感じていた。もちろん、お互いに思いを伝え合ったから一緒にいるのだが、それはベイズの可能性を奪ったとも感じていたからだ。  
「つきあってるわけじゃない」  
　ベイズはチアルートの懸念を否定した。  
「で、『試される』っていうのは？」  
「はっきりしないんだ。予感のようなものというか……」  
　チアルートはジェダイではなかったが、鍛錬の結果、研ぎ澄まされた直感でかなり先のことまで見通すことができた。それは時として明確に、時として曖昧に未来のことを伝えた。  
　ベイズは憂い顔になる。  
「また、フォースか」  
「フォースだ」  
「おれはフォースに勝てないのか？」  
「勝てたら無敵だ」  
「はあっ……」  
　ベイズのため息は深い。  
「おまえにつきあわせるつもりはない」  
「つきあってるわけじゃない。おれが選んでるんだ」  
　抱きしめられて、身動きがままならないままで、ベイズは反論した。  
「やっぱりおまえはいい男だな、ベイズ」  
　チアルートは微笑み、額をベイズの額にくっつけた。  
「はぐらかすのか」  
　予感、と言いながらも、はっきりと内容を言わないチアルートに、ベイズは、それが良くない予感ではないかと推測していた。  
「いずれわかる」  
「おれへの愛情があってもそうなのか？」  
「そういう言い方はよくない。愛情は証明できない」  
　切り札を切ってきたベイズを、チアルートはたしなめる。ベイズは素直に認めた。  
「そうだな……おれは、おれの一存で、勝手におまえを愛してるんだ」  
「すまない、ベイズ」  
　チアルートは謝らずにいられなかった。  
「だが、これは前にあったのとは別のゲームなんだということだけが、わかっている」  
　自分が受け取った曖昧でありながらも、はっきりとしたイメージを、まだ、言葉でつかみかねていた。  
　なぜ「ゲーム」という言葉を自分が使っているのか。「前」ということは、既に起こった出来事なのか……。  
「なんだろうと、おれは最後までおまえと一緒にいる」  
　ベイズの答えは、チアルートを安心させた。  
「ああ、おまえはわたしのものだ」  
　チアルートはそう口にしてから、言い添えた。  
「こういう言い方もどうかと思うんだが……そうとしか言いようがないんだ」  
　ベイズは答えのかわりに、微笑んだ。  
　すべてを受け入れている笑みだった。  
　チアルートはベイズと鼻をこすりあわせるようにぎゅっと近づけて、笑った。  
　この男とならば、たとえ行き着く先がなんであっても、恐ろしくはない。彼をそこに連れて行くことを申し訳ないとすこし思ったが、彼は「連れて行かれる」とは、けっして思わないだろう。  
　おそらく、かれらは「希望」を見いだすだろう。  
　それが花開くのを見ることはかなわないかもしれないが、それは、希望の種を届けるための重要なゲームだ。必ず勝たなくてはならない勝負なのだ。  
　予感がチアルートに教えたのは、そんなことだった。  
　限りなく危険な勝負、だが、この男と共に挑めるならば、こんなに幸せなことはない。  
「愛してる、ベイズ……わたしは幸せ者だ……」  
　何度もそう言われ、ベイズは、「仕方のないやつだな」と笑って、チアルートの唇を自分の唇でふさいだ。  
　

 

了


End file.
